Antauri's Lesson
by Determined Artist
Summary: Set in the time where the Hyper force was ordinary monkeys, Antauri long to go outside despite his creator's wishes, however the chance presents itself, he takes it with a second thought. Soon he is trapped with now way to escape. Will find his way back home or fall pray to the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** : I read serval fics saying that Antauri has a subtle fear of being alone, which I do think he has. This fic basically an idea of how Antauri his gotten that fear though I 'am open to other factors contributing to it as well. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

A young black-fur monkey stood on stacks of boxes looking through a window, eyes never wavering from the sight of the vast wild, untamed vegetation and the various creatures it contained. His sprit itched with curiosity and excitement, for these four walls he was born under was all known. The owner and his creator, though kindly man forbid him or anyone else from going out, for reasons his young could not comprehend.

Soon monkey filled the area he looked over to a two other monkeys one yellow the other green. The yellow one seemed to scream at her fellow simian with a heated furry while the green monkey wore a baffle appearance with his head titled. It looked like it was Otto that push Nova too far this time. Most of the time another monkey a red one, Sprx that did that.

Just then, orange monkey drooped down in front of the two and just one glare made the Nova tremble in fear of getting punished while Otto kept his baffled expression. Mandarin, though was good nature did have controlling one as well. It was so bad that he hurt every simian at least once expect for Otto. The young monkey could not quiet tell if it was because the green monkey was the youngest out of all of them or the fact the he was submissive to the orange monkey, but whatever it may be did not concern him.

At that moment, he heard his name calling him "Antauri;" He look over to see his creator standing, starring at him with back with blue and red eyes. "Now, now, that's a place for you to be standing on." His creator then put his hands underneath his arms, scoop him up, and place him on the floor. "There, now go play with the others, I have work to do." Soon his red and blue eye creator left. As Antauri stood, he saw Mandarin and Nova had already gone and Otto headed towards him. The green monkey bounce up and down wanting to play with him, but the black monkey pay no heed, despite his creator's wishes, he was not the type fond of socializing, never felt the need to so, and rather be off doing his own thing. Antauri left in calm manner, leaving his fellow monkey to cease with another baffle look as tilted his head.

He walked around until he found a spot behind a machine some sort and sat, thinking on how to get out. The black simian, though could find stuff to do, wanted more than anything to go out and stories that creator's friend, who came by every now and then to get something or just spend time with everyone, Captain Shuggazoom, told stories about the outside, which fascinated him and made him yearn to go out ever more. It took a while, but the monkey thought of a way, however it was going to require patience and stealth it gone well then it would be worth it.

* * *

Later that day, the owner had brought lunch for every one though Mandarin eager to show his dominance again when all the sudden a familiar voice greeting them. "Hey, how's everyone doing?!"

"Ah, Captain Shuggazoom!"

"Hello there;" Just then, all the simians stopped eating and surrounded their guest.

"Would you be staying?" ask the monkeys creator in friendly tone.

"Wish I can, but the city is in danger;" As Captain Shuggazoom went to grab a few things, Antauri snuck out of everyone's sight and crept towards a sliding door. He could comprehend just why those him only let the humans walked through, however did not concerned at that moment. He waited for a bit until he saw the Captain walked towards it where they opened and he gone out. The black monkey dashed out before they shut. He rushed a bit before he looked back just in time to see Captain Shuggazoom flying off. Soon the simian head off without taking even a small glance back.

* * *

Swinging, swerving through the trees, the young monkey took in his surroundings. The smells, the sounds, the sights excited him. It was all he could wished for and imagine, however it was short lived when a tentacle lunged for him, nearly missing as it shook the earth. Antauri raced faraway dogging the relentless attacks from other, different and frightening creatures and the forest barriers. The terror filled simian's heart began to pound and muscle began to ache.

Just then, he fell off a cliff and landed in a river. He tried swim himself out, but just as he gotten out, something grabbed around his leg. He looked back and saw that another tentacle coiled it, however this one had spikes on it that dug into his through his flesh, letting red blood to tickle down. Antauri let out several cries pains in agony as he struggled to get free never giving in. Soon the tentacle loosen the grasp that held him and with a bit more he was free. Ignoring the pain, he fled some distanced until he found a small a small cave-like hole in a tree there he gotten inside, not caring if it was vacant or not.

As adrenaline coursing through his small body worn off and he calmed himself down, tears started to make themselves known in his eyes as he just realized why his creator forbid him to go out. His stomach soon growled, his body shivered, and his leg started to sting more as he curled himself into a tighter ball. Regretting his decision, the once calm and curious monkey who yearn for adventure, now scared, soak to the skin, hungry, injured, he felt never so alone. Missing friends and his creator, he wished more than all was just go home and tell his creator that he was sorry; he would rather put up with Mandarin's wrath than go another round through this miserable, deadly, maze, however all of that did not matter as his eyes lids drooped down and his mind grown blank, engulfing his world in the tranquil bliss of darkness and silence.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Poor Antauri, things don't well for him. Also how am I doing with these characters, good? I would love to know, especially with Otto. I think I portrayed him as really cute, but you reader are the true judges of that. (3 If you find any mistake then fell free to let me know and I will be sure to change it. Alright that all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter, I hope that you guys will like it. (3

* * *

Back at the lab, the black simian's absence had not gone unnoticed, in fact it was Nova who first discovered. She was walking around, turning her head side to side until she spotted a blue monkey named Gibson and Sprx and asked the two males where their black fur comrade vanished off to which the blue and red simians replied that they do not know.

Just then, Otto came by saying that he saw Antauri sneaking out when Captain Shuggazoom left. The colorful group soon questioned on what course of action they should take before the female spoke and said that they should go and look for their missing brother as Sprx agreed Gibson, however was more apprehensive about it, but gave in though not before bringing up a point; what were they going to do about Mandarin. Nova soon asked Otto to keep the orange monkey busy. The green monkey left leaving the primary trio to devise a plan.

* * *

A bit of time passed before Captain Shuggazoom came back; there the trio using Gibson's plan, snuck out. They soon follow the scent of the runaway monkey and their best judgments most of them was from the blue monkey. Meanwhile back at the lab. "Ah, I see you made it back?" The owner said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Sure did. Hey, where's Antauri?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him, Gibson, Sprx, or Nova."

"You don't think they could have gotten out?!"

"Nonsense, the only way to get in or out is through those doors" the dual colored eye man pointed towards the sliding doors. "That guarded with high-tech motion sensors that are designed so that only humans enter through."

"Well, I 'am going out to look for them, just in case;" At that moment the Captain Shuggazoom left. Meanwhile Otto looked back Mandarin who was taking his anger out on a box, while he gave the scene a puzzle face.

* * *

In the forest the trio soon found themselves evading the tentacle and same creatures that Antauri faced just then the group fall into the water before climbing out, but just as Gibson was about to get out the other tentacle wrapped around his leg. He soon let out a cry to fleeing companions as griped on to the ground and whatever vegetation he could grab. Just then, the red and yellow rushed back, Nova held her blue friend from being pulled into the water while he grabbed her in desperation.

Meanwhile Sprx looked around in a frantic manner until he found a good size rock, picked it up, and smashed it in between appendage and ground. He smashed again and again until the tentacle relinquished its hold on the blue simian and retreated to where it came. After a bit of checking to see if everyone was alright besides some scratches on Gibson's leg, the little group resume their search, however just as they did Gibson thank his two comrades for the their help to which his kin replied to him that it was nothing.

In the sky Captain Shuggazoom flown with the aid of his jets, watch the trio head off. "Where are they going?"

* * *

Back at the tree, Antauri started to wake up, when he heard growling. His eyes grown wide, his heart rate spiked, and his body stiffen. He looked out to see a four-legged creature looking at him with snarling fangs who was a bit larger then him coming closer. The scared mammal crept closer the end of the hole, making him blend into the darkness, however it did not deter the beast as it kept getting moving towards him. Not know what else to do, the young monkey closed his eyes shut, rifling them with tears as his body trembled, waiting for the inevitable pain of the sharp teeth from the beast. Just then, the growling turn into yelps and monkeys screeches filled the area. Cautiously, he lift one eye and saw his primary colored companions fighting off the monster with Nova giving the final blow that send the creature packing.

At that moment he sprinted out, ignoring his leg, and hugging onto the first simian he could, which was Nova. Whatever he might have thought and felt had washed away in a waterfall of tears. The golden female paused for a bit before sifting her expression to a concern one before embracing her black fur companion, comforting him as he kept on pouring out his emotions.

Just as Sprx and Gibson join in, they all heard a familiar sound of a machine of some sort. They look over to Captain Shuggazoom landing on the ground a yard away. "I see you guys have learned your lesson; now let's get you back you can get bandaged up?" the captain said as he held out his hand with a gentile smile. Antauri did not need to be told twice as he rushed as fast he as could towards his human friend, finally noticing the sharp pain in his leg, followed the others. As Captain Shuggazoom scooped up Antauri and Gibson while Sprx and Nova hung from his shoulders, he said "Hold on," before ascending to the skies.

* * *

Once they were back at the lab, Captain Shuggazoom told the simian's creator what happen to which they gotten a stern talking to until the captain spoke for them. His friend, after looking at his monkey's expressions especially Antauri's, he soften his tone and understood, seeing how their closer they were. The black and blue monkeys soon gotten their legs checked and bandage up, before the black one was placed in his bed where he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When he woken up, he was alone. Soon the black monkey's heart raced and his body started tremble again. He could not understand why, but being alone did not felt like it once did. He wanted so desperately to have someone eles by his side, but could not bring himself to do so, not after what they had done for him.

Just then, he heard someone coming in, followed by some footsteps that lowered his heart rate, before being face to face with Otto. The green monkey gotten onto the bed looking curious. Antauri may not have known what the younger simian want at that point, but he was just relieved that someone was with him. At that moment, the Green soon lay down beside him and close his eyes with a smile on his face. The older of the two soon closed his eyes and gave off a gentle grin as he silently thank Otto before falling back to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

As days passed Antauri's began to heal and he became more willing spend time the others, except for Mandarin of course who had to be restrain for a bit hurting him. He found Otto to be a nice play mate and a good company, he even found Gibson a formidable opponent when it came to chess, however with all that the simian could shake off his fear of being alone. His creator thought him how to get his fear through mediate, which help, but it only alleviated it.

Years passed and Antauri's body changed into a half robot to full-fledged robot and his personality from a loner to someone be there if they needed it, even giving fatherly or leadership advice. He almost all of his fellow comrades except for Mandarin who sent away to prison for betraying team, and a new friend that they made all become the most precious things to him. Though with all the wisdom good fortune bestowed upon him and he no longer remember his younger days with his creator, he still could not get rid of the immutable fear that is now etched into a small part of his spirit, the fear that shaped him, the fear of being alone.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I case you're wondering I don't ship Otto and Antauri together unless it is a brotherly bond thing. Otto in this story was just wanted to be friends with Antauri and to cheer him up. Thanks for reading and thanks for all those reviewed, favored, and/or followed. (3


End file.
